Smurfs Will be Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 1
It was a bright morning over the forest, and in the Smurf Village. Pailletee was walking around and looking in her mirror, happily telling the other Smurfs about her beauty as she passed them. "My beauty just surpasses that of any Smurfette!" she happily told them. They just stared at her with annoyed expressions on their faces. She was walking past a group of Smurfs, which consisted of Hefty's son Brutus, Fergus' son William, Handy's son Geary, Brainy's son Smarty, and Clumsy's son Dopey. "Hey, Smurfs! Watch this," Brutus told them. "Hey, Pailletee!" "Yes?" Pailletee asked. "I smurfed the mirror that you smurfed!" Brutus said, holding a mirror in his hands. "Oh, thank you, Brutus!" Pailletee said, happily. "I'll be able to smurf myself in all my smurfy beauty." When Pailletee looked into the mirror, she screamed, as her reflection was distorted. "'WAAAAH! I'm so ugly," Pailletee cried out before she started crying, causing all the male Smurfs to start laughing hysterically. "This just keeps getting smurfier!" Geary said as he fell to the ground laughing hysterically. "My smurfs are killing me! Call Uncle Doctor, Smarty!" "I fail to smurf a comedy in Brutus' prank, Geary!" Smarty said. "There is nothing smurfy about being given a joke mirror, then smurfing that it smurfs a distorted reflection," he said before he too burst into laughter. "The laddie's prank was really smurfy," William said as he laughed hysterically. Miracle, who was with Handy's daughter Bolt, oversaw the prank and didn't like seeing one of her fellow Smurfettes cry. She stormed over to them. "Where do you Smurfs get off? You Smurfs are totally acting unsmurfy. Why don't you leave Pailletee alone? She can't help with the way she is, and blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah...," Miracle said, as her voice trailed off. The male Smurfs stood in a row in front of her, looking at her with love in their eyes. "Wow, Miracle looks smurfy today," Brutus said. "I want to smurf a song to the lass, but I didn't smurf my bagpipes," William said. "Smarty! My tummy feels all wiggly and crawly inside," Dopey said. "That's smurfy, Dopey," Smarty said. Geary just muttered words that no Smurf could understand. "That's smurfy, Dopey," Smarty said again. Miracle stared at them, somewhat annoyed. "Hel-lo?" she called to them. The Smurfs just looked at her with goofy grins, except Dopey, who was blushing and looking scared. "Hello there, lassie," William finally said. "Oh, smurf," Miracle said. Bolt meanwhile was reassuring Pailletee, saying she was not ugly, but beautiful in her own way. "Don't worry, Pailletee! Everything is okay," Bolt told her. "Hey, Bolt, do you and Pailletee want to play smurfball?" Miracle asked. "I love smurfball!" Bolt answered. "I guess I can play," Pailletee answered before the three Smurfettes ran off. After they ran off, Dopey fell to the ground. The Smurfs stay entranced for a few moments before Brutus snapped out of it. "Hey, where are you smurfing, Miracle?" Brutus said, as he ran after them "Count me in too, lass!" William added, as he followed. "There's something smurfy about Miracle today. An unusual smurfing," Smarty said, before accidentally stepping on Dopey's head. "She's smurfing, all right!" Geary said, also stepping on Dopey's head. "My head feels weird. Can it be love?" Dopey said, as he followed. ... Sometime later, as they were all playing smurfball close to the old Smurflings' playhouse, the game was progressing rather slowly. Brutus held the smurfball in his hands and refused to throw it. "Throw the ball, you Smurf!" Bolt called out. Brutus just stared at Miracle; her long blond hair flew in the wind. "Miracle is the most smurfiest Smurfette I've ever smurfed my eyes upon," Smarty said, sounding distracted with Miracle's beauty. "Yeah!" Geary added, also sounding distracted. "I'm dedicating this game to you, Miracle," Brutus said. "Gee, thanks, Brutus," Miracle said, sounding slightly embarrassed. Brutus proceeded to throw the ball to Bolt, who threw it to Pailletee, who threw it to Smarty, who threw it to Dopey, who threw it to Geary, who then threw it to Miracle, who then threw it back to Brutus. He didn't throw it back; he still found himself distracted with Miracle's beauty. "Come on, Brutus! Throw the ball," Miracle called. "She's so smurfy," Brutus thought to himself. "She can't smurf her eyes off me," Geary thought to himself. "Her hair is just so smurfy," Smarty thought to himself. "Hello? Echo! MY NAME IS DOPEY!" Dopey thought to himself. "Brutus! Smurf the ball," Miracle called out. Geary walked towards Brutus. Brutus immediately snapped out of the trance. "Cool, Miracle. I knew you could...," Brutus said before Geary got right into his face. "I want to smurf the ball to Miracle," Geary said. "Get out of my face, Geary," Brutus said, angrily. "No way, laddies! I'm going to smurf the ball to the lassie," William said. "Hang on there, Smurfs. I will smurf the smurfberry to Miracle," Dopey said. "It's a smurfball, you idiot," Geary said. "Sure am, Geary," Dopey said. Soon the Smurfs noticed Miracle was looking at them. "The lassie's staring at me," William said. Brutus then pushed the other Smurfs away. "So, Miracle, are you ready for...," he said before was attacked by both William and Geary. "It's not your turn!" William said as he and Geary both tackled Brutus to the ground. "Okay, then it's Smarty's turn!" Dopey said. "Dopey, don't," Smarty said, The three Smurfettes watched on in disgust as the boy Smurflings argued. "Boy Smurfs are so immature!" Miracle said. "Who smurfs them? Let's go play somewhere else!" Bolt said. "Wait for me!" Pailletee said, as she followed. "The lassie's on the move again," William said. "Oh, good one. Now Miracle thinks I'm immature," Brutus said angrily as he walked away, leaving Geary, Smarty, and Dopey all by themselves. Smurf to Part 2 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Smurfs will be Smurfs Chapters